Titiritero Pornografico
by Sherlockwsh
Summary: Sherlock intenta comprender sus nuevas urgencias sexuales por el D.I. Lestrade. Lestrade se siente atraido imperiosamente a sherlock, ingenuamente cree que sherlock no lo sabe. Y este ultimo comienza a mover las cuerdas del deseo para provocar a su titere que gustosamente se deja hacer.


**Con el debido permiso, traduje el fic Sherstrade titulado "Pornographic Puppetmaster" escrito por LadyElayne en AO3**

**No me pertenece la autoria de este fic.**

**Este fic es solo una traduccion que hice para el poco fandom sherstrade que hay por ahi.**

**Todos los derechos reservados para LadyElayne.**

* * *

"_Jesus… ¡Ese maldito abrigo!_" ¿Qué tiene ese abrigo que me tiene así? Algunos días no lo noto tanto con las discusiones en el trabajo, constantemente discutiendo con la esposa o tratando de hacer que Anderson piense antes de hablar… pero luego, otros días… todo lo que veo son seis pies de sexo envuelto en un fino algodón. Oh… verlo SOLO con el abrigo… ok, malos pensamientos para el trabajo. ¡Concéntrate Lestrade! Observar como el hombre de mis más perversas fantasías camina por mi oficina, escupiendo sus nuevas deducciones en un caso que francamente no vale la pena era casi como ver a un gato dar vueltas en círculos. Manteniendo su cuerpo para una vista completa, era como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, lo que quería y hacia su mejor esfuerzo para torturarme lo mejor posible.

Con los años, no he escondido el hecho de que encuentro a Sherlock como un ser cautivadoramente sexual. No lo he mencionado o hecho alguna indirecta, pero no hay manera en que no haya notado como lo miro. Una semana mi obsesión se concentraría en sus manos. La siguiente seria en su boca perfecta. Apropósito provoqué la afilada lengua de Sherlock y su humor seco, permitiendo que los insultos me bañaran con su liquida voz sexual. No hay manera que no haya notado como lo llame al menos una vez a la semana sin considerar el misterio de un caso. Encontraba cualquier excusa para acercarlo a mí. Como ya dije: No estoy tratando de ocultarlo.

Recientemente he notado que esta abiertamente sexual, dejando que su voz se profundice ocasionalmente mientras invade mi espacio personal. Siendo de alguna manera sexualmente sugestivo, no suficiente para ser obvio, pero lo bastante para conseguir sacudidas ocasionales de mi pene insolente. No importa cuántas veces imagine cachorros muertos o a la señora Hudson, no puedo controlar la tentación sobrecogedora que ocurre en mis pantalones cada vez que entra en la habitación. Solamente esta semana, dos veces tuve que abandonar la oficina para ir al sanitario para hacerme una rápida y fervorosa paja. La primera vez fue por que cuando Sherlock entro a grandes zancadas con sus hermosos ojos y rizos, estaba tan enamorado de su presencia que no me di cuenta que estaba parado directamente detrás de mí. Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando el estaba respirando suavemente sobre mi cuello bajo la fachada de retirar una pelusa de mi chaqueta. Aclare mi garganta unos momentos antes de recuperar la capacidad de habla y pregunte. — ¿Sherlock, que estás haciendo?—. Tristemente mi voz fue una fracción de lo fuerte y determinada que usualmente es y pude sentir al bastardo sonreír con suficiencia antes de responder.

— Se que no me llamaste para remover las pelusas de tu chaqueta, así que _Lestrade_… ¿Cuál es tu duda ahora?

Cuando dijo mi nombre, se reclino lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su aliento en mi oído, bajando otra octava que fue directo a mi pene palpitante. Después, tan rápido como inicio, se detuvo. Apartándose, rodeo el escritorio para sentarse con un aire de solo trabajo y nada de juegos; típico de Sherlock. Después de darle el archivo del caso y otras especificaciones del último asesinato, me vi forzado a disculparme. Prácticamente corrí al excusado para echar mi mano en los pantalones no tan rápido como hubiera querido. Tras cerrar la puerta, baje mis pantalones y ropa interior, dejándolos caer al suelo mientras envolví mis fuertes manos alrededor de mi falo chorreante. Ese primer apretón fue casi monumental. Era como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera en llamas y lo único que importara era mi mano aferrada fuertemente alrededor del origen del fuego. Provocándome a mí mismo, me acaricie en el ritmo perfecto para un rápido alivio a mi problema. Una vez que termine, me asee para regresar con Sherlock y el caso.

La segunda vez que me vi forzado a encontrar alivio en mi oficina fue por más de la mierda de Sherlock. Parecía estar interesado en ver que tan lejos podía presionarme sin reprenderle por su extraño comportamiento. Sabiendo que de algún modo me volví parte de uno de sus experimentos, simplemente permití que pasara. Es decir, me inspiraba a diario, haciendo de mi deseo sexual uno más activo de lo que fue cuando era adolecente, y mierda que lo amaba. Había olvidado cuan genial era sentirse tan excitado que no puedes pensar, tan nervioso al punto de no saber manejar la necesidad de tocar. El hombre me volvía completamente loco, y mientras el tiempo pasaba, me di cuenta sin duda alguna, que él estaba completamente consiente de la situación y tiraba de las cuerdas de mi excitación.

Cerca de un mes después de la última vez que corrí al sanitario por miedo de venirme en los pantalones, Sherlock no me presiono mas allá. Aun irrumpía en oficina mirándome como si estuviese hambriento y yo fuese su cena. Pero en realidad nunca volvió a tocarme o posicionarse cerca de mi oído. Pensando que el experimento había llegado a su fin, de algún modo me entristeció la falta de provocación y me resigne. Deje de llamarlo a casos por debajo de sus capacidades, hice lo mejor que pude para mantener las cosas profesionalmente cuando se presentaba para revisar evidencias o abusar de Anderson y Donovan. Deseché toda obsesión por completo. Bien, "completo" es la palabra equivocada. Todavía fantaseaba a menudo con Sherlock y su maldito abrigo, pero ya no lo hacía obvio. Sherlock se volvió solo una imagen que usaba para masturbarme, aun mas que antes de que asaltara mi vida. Pero no tanto como cuando me incitaba a hacerlo.

Después de envolverme en un caso particularmente duro, estaba preparado para sentarme en casa con un poco de cerveza y ver el football, bloqueando así el horrorifico crimen que resolví antes, sin Sherlock, debo agregar. Solo sentarme, ponerme cómodo en mi acogedor departamento y desde luego, suena mi móvil. Gruñendo ante las posibilidades vi que se trataba de Sherlock; llamándome, no enviando textos como usualmente hace, causando que mi estomago cayera al suelo. — el nunca me llama… oh dios. Lo han arrestado.— dije en voz alta antes de contestar la llamada.

—¿Qué pasa Sherlock? ¿Qué sucedió?— le digo aprensivamente al teléfono, temeroso de escuchar cual podría ser su respuesta.

— Nada, Lestrade.— Sherlock prácticamente gimió al teléfono. Oh, dios… esa voz.— me estaba preguntando si tienes un caso en que me puedas _necesitar_.— escuchar a Sherlock pronunciar la palabra "_necesitar_" como lo hizo, ahogada en lujuria, fue suficiente para despertar mi pene, pero el pesado suspiro que dejo salir después de solicitar el caso me atrapo. Lanzándome a la acción rápidamente me sentí sobrecogido con imágenes de Sherlock, yaciendo en la cama, con la camisa purpura abierta sobre los hombros, completamente desabotonada hacia abajo. Con los pantalones abajo, más allá de los testículos y su pesada polla. Mientras sostiene con una mano el teléfono y con la otra su hermosa masculinidad. Estremeciéndome ante la imagen casi dejo caer el móvil. Recomponiéndome, aclare mi garganta y coloque de nuevo el teléfono en mi oído.— No, Sherlock. Esta noche no. Acabo de cerrar un caso esta tarde y lo único que quiero es relajarme, ¿seh? Echare un vistazo y te llamare mañana.— sintiendo que era el final de nuestra conversación, con media erección, iba a colgar y escuché…

— Espera.

Por su manera, dicho en la octava profunda que sacaba de mi la lujuria, me hizo sentir ansias de escuchar sus siguientes palabras.

— ¿Qué necesitas?— trate de disfrazar la lujuria en mi voz con preocupación, pero termino saliendo más profunda de lo que esperaba, casi un eco del hermoso tono de Sherlock. Creí escuchar lo que sería un gemido que me obligó a arquear la espalda involuntariamente y tirar mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Escuche una pequeña risa atreves de la profunda exhalación de Sherlock al hablar. — lo que necesito…— suspiro hondo.—… te necesito, Greg…— lo que no implico sexualmente, quedo establecido en la ahogada exhalación que precedió su confesión.

Completamente aturdido no tenía idea si estaba realmente sucediendo. Yo sabía hasta donde quería que llegara; lo veía terminar en una fantástica cogida. Como sea, como Sherlock raramente se da cuenta del sex appeal que constantemente inspira en otros, respondí genéricamente, de la única manera en que sabía.— me necesitas ¿para qué, exactamente? Algún nuevo experim- espera… Greg… me llamaste Greg….

— Si… eso hice… que astuto de tu parte Lestrade… necesito saber porque parece ser que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza; mi ser completo parecer necesitarte, estar en tu proximidad. Es un rompecabezas que no puedo entender. Trate de experimentar con las reacciones que tenia estando tan cerca de ti como podía, sin diferir de mi comportamiento normal. Pero no importa que tan cerca estaba, aun necesitaba más, mi cuerpo necesitaba estar apretado junto al tuyo… quería desesperadamente sentir tus manos en mi, al decir verdad, en cualquier parte de mi. Mientras me toques, creí que estaría satisfecho. — Otro suspiro profundo de frustración salió de Sherlock para acentuar su punto; me quería, un hombre que nunca ha necesitado a nadie, ahora repentinamente me necesita.

La sensación fue más de lo que pude soportar; todo mi cuerpo repentinamente se estremeció con deseo. La única cosa en que podía pensar era en tocar a Sherlock como él lo describió. Frotar mis manos a lo largo de su esbelta forma, mis dedos enredándose en sus rizos, tocando sus suaves labios… dios mío Lestrade, ¡Componte! Sin darme cuenta de que mi mente estaba perdida en el deseo por Sherlock, presione lentamente mi mano en la terriblemente pesada erección. Jesús… estoy teniendo una llamada sexual con Sherlock endemoniado Holmes… Jamás vi venir esto en mi futuro, ¡Eso es seguro! Como sea, si iba a tener sexo telefónico, seria definitivamente el mejor con un hombre como Sherlock. El podía leer "Mary tenía un corderito" y aun así sonar erótico.

Regresando a la realidad que de algún modo había dado vida a mis fantasías, pregunté — Entonces… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer con esta necesidad, Sherlock?— mi voz salió profunda y pesada con un dejo de lujuria que abruptamente decidí no esconder o disfrazar.— si necesitas sentirme junto a ti, ¿Entonces porque no sería una visita algo más apropiado que una llamada?— esperaba que en algún momento Sherlock colgara y viniera a mi departamento o sintiera vergüenza de su confesión y evadiera todo contacto por un tiempo. Pero lo que no espere fue su respuesta.

— Pensé en eso y se me ocurrió que no sé si el sentimiento es exactamente el que piensas que es, así que otro experimento es necesario.

— ¡Sherlock! ¡No soy alguna variable con la que puedes juguetear! Si me quieres ven y tómame, estoy muy cansado para nada mas.— seriamente pensé en colgar y hacerme una paja rápida, trate con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar el súbito silencio al otro lado de la línea. Justo cuando comenzaba a creer que colgaría respondió tranquilamente.

— Pero confió en ti para ayudarme a comprender porque no puedo manejar esto por mí mismo. He tratado casi todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para sacarlo de mi sistema y poder volver a los casos; ¡pero nada parece funcionar!— pico mi curiosidad y ahora estoy tratando de descubrir si la cosa va por el deseo sexual o si es algo mas… Sherlock, con lo que estoy lidiando.

— Esta bien, cálmate. Odio cuando te quejas así. ¿Que es lo que has tratado hasta ahora, para que pueda saber que tienes en mente como siguiente paso?

— Como ya dije, he tratado la proximidad física y ver si ayuda; he tratado de coaccionarte para que me toques, pero como siempre, no estabas prestando atención y jamás me tocaste. Incluso he ido tan lejos que he pasado largos momentos en mi cama, pensando en cómo deben sentirse tus manos en mi cuerpo, viviendo en los pensamientos hasta que yo…

— Espera, Sherlock, ¿Estás diciendo que me quieres, sexualmente… que estuviste… masturbándote pensando en mi…?

Sip… eso endureció mi falo con fuerza… pensar que todas esas veces que me vi forzado a controlar mis frustraciones por mi propia mano en la oficina… Sherlock estaba haciendo algo similar. Bueno, eso… era nuevo. Antes de darle tiempo para que se avergonzara, solo en caso de que pudiera afectarle en ese modo, rápidamente me lancé — Encuentro realmente interesante el que pensaras en mi mientras te tocabas… tienes que estar al tanto de que te imagino de manera similar.— para evadir mi propia vergüenza de tener sexo telefónico a mediana edad, continúe, con la lujuria imprimiéndose profundamente en mis palabras.— Ha habido veces en la oficina que has estado tan cerca de mí que me ha costado cada onza de mi poder de voluntad para no empujarte contra la pared y devorarte. Tristemente, pensé que eras inalcanzable… así que me vi obligado a hacerme cargo con mis propias manos.—Esperando que la pequeña broma aligerara cualquier incomodidad que esta confesión pudiese causar, espere la respuesta, esperando que Sherlock continuara, de otro modo, el día siguiente seria uno muy incomodo.

Oí en la voz, una muy baja placentera exhalación en la voz ahogada de Sherlock, regresarme la respuesta completamente cargada en excitación.— Entonces… la siguiente parte del experimento para nosotros seria complacernos… pero con alguna parte de nosotros en la habitación. Sin embargo, no sé si estoy preparado para proximidad física; sexo telefónico parecía el paso adecuado.

Bufe una leve risa.— bueno, pensé que ya estábamos en eso.

— Bueno, Greg. Al menos uno de los dos lo está.— tomándose un suspiro, Sherlock dejo salir un corto gemido que fue directo de mi oreja a mi pene. Rápidamente elevo mis latidos y envió un choque eléctrico a mi ya imposiblemente dura polla que gritaba por atención.

—Jesús, Sherlock… eres imposiblemente excitante, ¿lo sabes?—cambiando mi teléfono a la mano izquierda, lentamente mi diestra recorrió mi torso, suavemente frote y rasguñe mis pezones; descanse mi cabeza hacia atrás, respirando profundamente y deslice hacia abajo mis pantalones y mi ropa interior para liberar mi torturado miembro. El fresco del aire en la habitación es estimulante mientras golpea fieramente mi carne, coacciona en mi, un gemido que fue mucho más ruidoso de lo que esperaba.

— Demonios, Lestrade… no eres tan malo tampoco… así que dime, cuando te viste obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto, como has dicho, ¿En que estabas pensando?

Bien, de acuerdo, ¿así lo quiere no? Con Sherlock no es de dar y recibir… bueno, veamos que tan serio es respecto a este capricho.

— Bueno, la primera vez estaba tan encaprichado contigo que tuve que escaparme al baño, por culpa de tu abrigo. Para ser más específicos, tú en el abrigo… en nada más que el abrigo. Desabotonado por supuesto, podía imaginar que tan maravillosa tu piel puede lucir en contraste con el algodón, atrapada entre las oscuridad. Como debe sentirse el satín que reviste tu piel mientras caminas por allí, te sientas y eventualmente te recargas contra él. Te haría recostar a lo largo de mi escritorio para inspeccionarte, admirarte y seducirte. Como si desenvolviera un presente lentamente deslizaría el abrigo para despojarlo de tu cuerpo, dejándolo caer a un lado de tu figura. Después empezaría desde tus hombros, recorriendo la línea de tus bien definidas clavículas.

— Ahora es mi turno de estar ridículamente excitado… ¿Realmente has pensado en eso?— dijo Sherlock.

Es obvio que por su dificultad para respirar y por el ligero gemir, que Sherlock definitivamente se estaba tocando mientras hablábamos. Pero por sus últimas palabras no parecía interesado en tener sexo telefónico… necesitaba sentirse deseado por mí, justo como yo necesitaba sentirme deseado por él. Nunca me di cuenta de lo excitante que sería tener a Sherlock deseándome… a mi… pero dios, de verdad tenía que hacerlo bien para hacerlo ceder en persona y observar esos ojos mientras se corre.

— Por supuesto que he pensado en esto, me robas el aliento. Estoy seguro de que más de la mitad de mi escuadrón ha pensado en ti mientras se masturban. Pero ellos no te ven como yo. Si. Tienes un hermoso cuerpo y mente, desde luego, pero ellos nunca han visto el atisbó del hombre que se que está allí. Y el verdadero tu, el que me llamo esta noche, quien quiere mi atención, al que deseo tan apasionadamente. He Pensado en que tan hermoso te verías recostado frente a mí, deseando ser complacido y tomarte con mi cuerpo siempre ha sido mi fantasía. Quiero oírte estremecer y temblar, sentir tus gemidos ahogarse en mi boca antes de gritar mi nombre.— deje salir mi aliento lentamente, para no solo dejarle saber que lo que decía era la verdad sino que lo tenía guardado desde la primera vez que pose mis ojos en Sherlock años atrás. Si, lo desee desde el primer día; he necesitado verlo excitado, poseído. Pero lo más importante es que necesitaba verlo feliz, preferiblemente conmigo. Pero… primero lo primero, si el nada mas estaba experimentando atracción no podía salirle con cosas como esta tan rápido. Si todo lo que él quería era atención y sexo, prefería ser yo quien se lo proporcionara a quien sabe quién o qué haría si yo lo rechazaba… y no lo iba a rechazar.

— No sabía que fuese ruidoso, Lestrade.

— Eso es porque no has estado conmigo… todavía.—lo deje pensando en eso mientras acentué lo que decía con un jadeo gutural al imaginarme que podía hacerlo gritar… oh dios… eso era suficiente para hacerme venir en ese mismo instante. Soltando mi miembro, regrese a acariciar mis pezones una vez más.

— Bien, después de quitarme el abrigo en tu fantasía, ¿Cuál es la siguiente idea?— pregunto Sherlock soltando el gemido mas erótico que he escuchado jamás. Era como si pudiese sentir su aliento en mi hombría palpitante.

—hmm, bueno. Memorizaría tu cuerpo con mis manos. Corriendo mis dedos sobre cada centímetro de tu pálido torso, rasguñándolo ligeramente con mis uñas, viendo como los sobresaltos y los escalofríos se apoderan de ti.— gimiendo mientras tocaba mi propia carne, comencé a dibujar con mis manos, el camino sobre mi torso en la manera que tanto deseaba hacer con Sherlock.— mientras llevo lentamente de tu pecho a tu ombligo, tocaría los huesos en tu cadera, aferrándome a tu figura, observando tu pene desesperado por mis atenciones. Usando ambas manos mientras me posiciono entre tus piernas que cuelgan en el borde del escritorio, suavemente bañaría con mi aliento la punta de tu excitación. Observaría mientras algo de precumen resbala. Rápidamente me reclinaría para probar el delicioso liquido de tu carne tibia, tan rápido, que te tomaría un instante darte cuenta de lo que ha sucedido y para entonces mis manos en tus muslos te tomarían por la cadera.

— oh, dios. Eres terriblemente bueno con esto… me estás haciendo repensar este experimento, debí aparecerme allí.

— Pero ese es el punto, Sherlock. Tú querías saber que haría, ver si te ayudaría en tu necesidad. Tristemente creo que pudo ser peor. Pero mejor para mí, porque solo sexo telefónico nunca será suficiente, porque necesito tocarte, probarte, sentir el calor de tu cuerpo presionado el mío, no quiero otra cosa que sentir tu lengua explorar mi cuerpo y que la mía pruebe esa piel tersa.— escuchar a Sherlock respirar con algo más de dificultad, su voz volviéndose rasposa y lo que nunca pensé posible, mas erótica. Tome mi hombría en la mano enroscando mis dedos alrededor firmemente para deslizarla desde la base a la punta, untando el precumen acumulado y usándolo para facilitar el movimiento. Mi mano fría alrededor de mi carne caliente envió escalofríos a lo largo de mi espina dorsal. Mi aliento ardía y supe cuan sexy Sherlock debía lucir en ese momento, recostado sobre la cama, sus largos dedos alrededor de su falo… un tortuoso gemido escapando…— Dios, Sherlock… te he deseado por tanto tiempo, juro que pondré mis manos en ese cuerpo y le prenderé fuego a cada nervio, te complaceré en maneras que jamás has imaginado. Quiero sentir cada parte de ti, tu carne en mis manos, tus caderas entre mis piernas, tu pene enterrado en la profundidad de mi garganta…—

— Oohhh… Greg… t-también lo deseo…— dejo salir un gemido ahogado, pude oír a Sherlock al otro lado jadear y gruñir. Cada sonido iba directo a mi entrepierna, mi pene palpitaba debajo de mis manos, mis testículos apretados, incluso mis entrañas deseaban a este hombre. Sintiendo el hormigueo del orgasmo comenzar a escalar en mi polla, abruptamente me detuve, necesitaba hacer venir a Sherlock primero.

— Quiero sentir la carne entre tus piernas ponerse dura para mi, probar el agridulce sabor de tu piel mientras la empujas en mi boca. Necesito esos suaves rizos cosquillear en mi nariz mientras te tomo tan profundamente como puedo, succionando tu pene hasta el fondo. Quiero tus manos halando mi cabello, tirando fuerte contra tu falo palpitante, obligándome a ir más allá en mi garganta. Quiero que folles mi boca Sherlock, quiero oírte gemir para mi mientras mi lengua te acaricia y te provoca, lamiendo la base de tu polla. Oh dios, Sherlock… quiero probar y saborear cada parte de ti.

— Ohhhh… Jesús… Greg… oh dios mío… suenas tan sensual… desearía poder ver mientras te complaces, saber que es en mi en quien piensas. Hhnnng… oh DIOS GREG! Oh Jesús! MIERDA!— escuchar los hermosos quejidos de Sherlock hubiera bastado para llevarme al límite del orgasmo, pero escuchar ese lenguaje ordinario salir de una boca tan sofisticada fue más de lo que pude soportar.

— OH DIOS Sherlock… OH MIERDA.. mmmmmmmhh…—gimiendo, arquee mi espalda, abandonando mi cuerpo al orgasmo, perdiéndome por completo en las palabras de Sherlock y las fantasías que yo mismo recreaba, el necesitando lo mismo que yo he deseado por décadas al parecer. Mi cuerpo temblando mientras regresaba a la realidad para enfocarme, dándome cuenta de que tenía el teléfono en un punto muerto; limpie mi mano y mi miembro, devolviéndolo dentro de mis pantalones y ropa interior. Tome el teléfono de nuevo y escuche a Sherlock respirando trabajosamente y solamente pude imaginar cómo debía sentirse alguien que jamás ha permitido entrar a nadie en su vida de esta forma.

— Oh Sherlock, eso fue asombroso, lo único que podría hacerlo mejor es si pudiera enroscar mis brazos alrededor de ti, ahora. Tranquilizando tu respiración y darte un prolongado beso para recordarte que solamente hemos empezado…

Sherlock soltó una risita aniñada y supe que dije exactamente lo que quería oír, estaba más que satisfecho conmigo mismo, dejando que la corriente de felicidad me invadiera. Sonreí ampliamente y supe que debía verme como un estúpido, estaba de algún modo agradecido de que Sherlock no pudiera verme, pero aun así, deseaba poder estrecharlo en mis brazos.

— Así que,¿ ayudo el experimento?— espere que Sherlock intentara probar con esto otra vez o quizá dar un paso adelante y volverlo algo físico, me congele.

— Bueno detective inspector…. Creo que los resultados son concluyentes… eso es exactamente lo que quería, pero me encuentro necesitando mas… a pesar de nuestras acciones hace unos momentos. Aun estoy ardiendo en deseos de tus manos sobre mí, en mi y alrededor de mi.

—Jesús, Sherlock… me vas a matar.

— Dame veinte minutos y te dejare averiguar si soy, en realidad…. Un ruidoso.— susurro Sherlock, su voz ahogada en deseo y pasión, una vez más. Luego abruptamente colgó el teléfono. Regresando a la realidad se me ocurrió que realmente iba a venir a mi departamento. Ahora… DIOS… me tome un momento para asegurarme de tener lubricante y condones suficientes. Nunca se puede estar muy preparado, ¿no? Fui a la ducha y espere por Sherlock.


End file.
